Just another day, a Flareon's thoughts and actions
by Just-A-Reader0Love
Summary: Just the thoughts of a Flareon as he goes about his days with his owner, a college student taking a culinary class. Would be great if he didn't have a nagging thought that he forgot something important. Not to mention that he has been remembering things that don't add up with his life. Hopefully it is nothing, right?
1. Chapter 1 wandering about the home

Author's Note : Hello! So nice of you to find and read this story! I want to know what you think of this as it is my first story, sorry if it is a little short. I hope it is to your liking. Have a good thanksgiving. Review it if you liked it. :). If enough people like this, I might be able with more stuff and chapters, I guess. :P.

By the way, a unova accent would be like a New york accent.

* * *

"I'll be going out Flareon, be good!" said my master as he left the room, and then I heard the locking of the door. Alone once again. Jonathan Gabe, my master, had forgotten to restock the fridge again. Seriously man, is it that hard to remember to have food instead of reading those big books?! He is apparently a college student, whatever that means. All I care about are these three things : him, my bed, and food. Yeah, call me lazy or a couch potato as it makes no difference to me. That reminds me … I never did give you my name, did I?

Of course I'm a Flareon but that doesn't really matter. If your wondering what one is, it is essentially a red fluffball that you snuggle up to in the winter. A eevee becomes one when they headbutt a dresser, which causes a firestone to fall off and nail them square in the middle of the head (well that's how I became one.) What does matter is my name … it's Carl if your interested. If Jon comes home with croissants, I will devour them.

Well now you now know who I am, good for you, I'm gonna go look around the house. Your probably going to follow along anyways. In all honesty, it is a … a … what did Jon call it again? Appa … apparr … apartment? My head begins to hurt as a voice echos within it. A suave, if snobby male replies if it was talking on the phone "Sure Richard, I'll go to your apartment after work. Do you have any croissants by the way? " I shake my head back and forth as the voice fades out, trying to forget what I just heard. Yeah, an apartment, that's what it's called.

I get up with a bit of a huff, Jon is always saying I need to lay off the human food. Why would I when it is so delicious? Make it taste bad if you don't want me to eat it. He should also eat it faster if he doesn't want me getting in his face/ licking his face, what do you mean I should have better manners? Once again my head begins to pound, what now? A different voice is the one I hear this time,having accent you would expect to find from any guy in unova. " Hey, Vince come over here. I have something to show you. " I shake my head again as the voice fades out, feeling unnerved by its tone. Why is this happening?

Alright, should probably explore the home so that I get my mind off of this. For the upteenth time this month, I jump off the couch and land with a bit of a thud on the carpeted floor. With a chuckle and then a sigh I go on my merry way to the does today have to be a weird day again. "What are you doing anyways?" I shiver a little as yet another echo, this time sounding like a irritated woman, finishes as I step on the cool tiled floor.

I take in the view of what is, in my opinion, the most important room of the home. Whenever Jon decides to cook, I try to help as I know it will be great. He used to suck, but ever since he has been going to this college thing, everything he makes tastes amazing. Maybe I should go to college, Pokemon can go, right? More head pounding as the snobby voice comes back " Well darling, a Ph.D in bioscience has led to what I am working on." The voice fades yet again, why does it sound so familiar?

My thoughts are distracted as my stomach grumbles and I look around for my food and water bowls. They are pushed up against the one of the walls, as they should be. I walk over and eat some of the Pokechow. Although it is quite good, it can never compare to Jon's cooking. I wash it down with some ice cold water. It reminds me of when it was raining yesterday and Jon was soaked to the bone.

Where else do I need to look around? Oh yeah, the library. I walk away from the bowls and head towards the library. It's more like a small room with a lot of books, not real interesting. I don't get the point of reading things, aside from it being to put you to sleep. Jon snuggling up to me whenever he is reading something almost always lead to the both of us being out within minutes.

I suddenly hear the unlocking of the door. Finally, he's back. I run back to the couch and pounce on it, it creaking a bit when I land on it. Jonathan stumbles through the door, carrying a frozen unfezant. "Hey buddy, you want to help cook this?" I vigorously shake my head up and down, even though I can't actually do anything to help, but know that the result will be delicious. Hopefully watching Jon prepare the food will help clear my thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed this story! I think I might add more to the story, eventually. Anyways, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2 Two types of cooking

Author notes: Hey, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Just imagine Unfezant as turkey and you get the same results. I hope I am writing this decently at the very least.

* * *

"All right buddy, you getting hungry? " Jonathan said as he was finishing up the basting of the Unfezant. Just the smell alone was making me stir crazy. Why does such great food take forever! My tail was wagging like those wiper things on the car. I think I might be drooling again.

He takes a short break from the basting and walks over to me, bending over to see me eye to eye. "If your already this excited, then get this … Michel is coming over tomorrow and he is bringing Alex with him!" Aw yeah! It's been forever since I saw Alex. He's my brother, but not by blood. Sucks a bit that I am adopted, but whatever. Family is family, not to mention that I still need to say hello to the leafy buffoon. He's a leafeon, if you didn't catch on.

Michel is Jonathan's brother. He is a nice guy, but his cooking can't compare to Jon's. He really only shows up on holidays, since he lives in Viridian city. I've been there once, and I can see why he likes it there. It looks amazing there! Huh, seems Jon has gone back to cooking.

"Michel is going to bring some food of his own, a casserole or a meatloaf, hope it's good." I give a short meep in approval, as Jon can't understand what I say. I think it is like a language barrier or something. I trot over to Jon and nuzzle his leg, I just want him to talk about stuff. "We both know the Unfezant won't be done until tomorrow, but don't worry, I got us both some sandwich meat to hold us over till then." Nice, but I was hoping that he would have gotten a bit more.

I walk out of the kitchen, feeling the transition from tile to carpet, and jump on the couch. Jon eventually puts the bird in the oven, now it is just a waiting game. … You know, over the past few days, I've noticed I have been feeling _off_. like, I've been getting a nagging feeling to read those dumb books in the library, even though they usually make me fall asleep. Well, to be honest, read isn't the term I want to say its … its, well its -

A flash of white and then all I see is a silver sterile room with a lady with a lab coat on. Laboratory equipment lightly purrs around me. The lady adjusts her glasses as she says " _what are you doing, anyways?"_ She sounds bored and annoyed, like she would rather be doing anything else. I try to move my body but It doesn't work. I feel my hand … What, MY HAND?! OKAY, my hand rudely shoos the lady away, as if she were a fly. Words come from my mouth even though I am dead set on keeping it shut.

" _Research darling, that's what I'm doing. Could you leave me be please, I'm quite busy at the moment."_ Huh, I sound like that voice from before, the sauve one. But a more important question comes first, why am I him?! Hmm, maybe I'm secretly a psychic and I can see his thoughts because ... uh, He's a bad person or something. Maybe,it's because... Before I can continue my thoughts, the lady pulls down her glasses and eyes me down, like she could do anything to me, before adjusting them on her face with irritation written all over it. " _Fine then Mr. Star, I only hope that whatever you are working on is to help the corporation."_ Okay, so he worked for a corporation, which one did he work for?

I feel my body's mouth give a sly grin as I began speak once more. " _Well, I'll just say that what I am working on will make getting rid of Silph's competition easy._ " What just came out of my mouth felt sinister. The lady grins and then walks off. My body turns around to a vial labeled FIMAB. My voice coos, " _Don't worry darling, just a little longer till I can get you finished."_

The world flashes to black and I am back on the couch again. What the hell did I just see and was I out during it? A quick glance to my left answers my second question, the window is pitch black. Looking around the room the urge to read, no **research** comes back. It's late, so I decide I might as well try to pacify the urge with a little late night reading. Hopefully it will go away after a reading a cookbook. Traversing the apartment at night is no trouble for me,although it may be hard for Jon to see in the dark.

When I get inside the room, it is the same as it has ever been. Small, carpeted, and a tad dusty with a beanbag chair with a few blankets in the corner. The book shelves are more like cubby boxes that hold books. There are five boxes and each holds about five to ten books each. At least twenty five books, at most is fifty. Welp, time to get started.

I grab the first book I see and pull it from the cubby. I can already tell by the cover it is a cooking book. I waste no time flipping the cover and being mesmerized by the descriptions of preparing the food. Hopefully I can figure out why that memory happened. Till then, I will just enjoy learning how to fry combusken legs. I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing a lot of the picture though.

* * *

Author notes: Sorry for taking a while, life happens. Hope you enjoyed the story. Give it a review, it would be nice to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks

Author Notes: sorry for taking a long time to write , as I have trouble trying to actually write dialogue and plot :P .Adding a Pov (point of view) indicator since there will be multiple pov's. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **Carl's Pov**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly as I realize that I had passed out in the library. Drat, I was hoping to have finished reading the cookbook before I fell asleep. I glance down at said book and I see that I was on the second to last page. Now that is just a little sad. I seriously couldn't finish this? You know what, nevermind that, I have something more important to think about.

Namely, why am I having these weird visions? All I know at the moment is that Star was a researcher at silph, was working on something called seemingly bad called FIMAB. Thinking back, the marked vial contained what looked like a black sludge. Why would Star even make something like that, let only say that it would be used to get rid of silph's competition. Was he planning to use that on someone? Why am I seeing his life anyways?

I look to my right and notice something unusual. Namely the numerous books opened all over the room. I snap my head to the left and the story is same there. Did I read all those? I don't remember getting up from my spot. Now that is a bit worrying.

I may as well close the books and put them back up. Stretching my legs, I walk over the closest book while traipsing around the variable minefield of open ones. Jon would not like it if his books had pawprints all over them. A rolled up newspaper to the behind is not fun, trust me. I paw the book's cover closed and I see the name of it. " _Pokemon Biology : Kanto Edition"_ is what it reads.

I decide to open it up again as my entire being urges me that I want to, no **have to** read it. I frantically flip through the numerical listings to get to the listing I desire. Number one hundred thirty three : Eevee. My head pounds as everything begins to whiteout. What is going to happen this time?

* * *

 **Vincent POV**

* * *

 _Eevee: The evolution Pokemon, Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from elemental stones._ I chuckle a bit as I closed the book and placed it in my desk drawer. It should add that they sell for quite a bit on the black market, hehehehe, though that's none of my business. I look around my white washed office. Electronics wurr and purr against the wall as well as the lab equipment I keep around. Also I have a office phone, you know the black ones on every desk you see in every office in existence, yeah whoopee. It's dull looking and there could be so many better alternatives. Enough complaining for now though, I should get back to work and my project, FIMAB.

I have to finish my wonderful little "surprise" soon as, for one, the higher ups will handsomely reward me with its completion. Second, I can use it however I please after the higher ups are done with it. And the best part is that the public will be none the wiser! Just play it off as a- that thought was cut short by my phone ringing. A quick glance told me it was Richard, my roommate. He pays me rent and in turn I don't inform the police about his ahem "stash" of rare candies. It is a win-win.

" Hello Richard, why are you calling?"

"Well, ya see I may be a little late with rent this month"

"And why might that be" Irritation is seeping into my voice as I speak.

"I found a better job, now a mechanic." Richard is always job hopping, I think he gets a rush out of it.

"I am still expecting the rent."

"Fine, I will include a little extra if it will shut you up."

"Deal."

He hung up after I said that. The rent is also not the only reason why I keep him around, he can actually cook something worthwhile. I sadly I burn everything I cook, but I am pretty sure Richard can't create a virus like mine. Maybe I should test it on him when I finish it. No, I need a someone to cook and I would rather not live off of canned goods

I get to work on finishing my beauty. I am nearly done with it, just a few finishing touches are all that are needed.

* * *

 **Carl's Pov**

* * *

Great , guess having visions are going to be a thing from now on. Hmm … I should really get to work putting up the books… And I just realized why I might not like the Richard person. Winners don't do drugs, maybe that's why I did not like his voice when I had that ... sound vision I guess, yesterday. I think I just need to think this stuff over... and clean up all these books.


End file.
